undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
W. D. Gaster
"Tra la la. Cuidado con el hombre que habla en manos." W.D. Gaster es un personaje de Undertale. Su existencia solo será insinuada por personajes como la River Person - Persona del Río o también los seguidores de Gaster. Aunque Gaster no está disponible para pelear con él, sus stats fueron recolectados vía data-mining (excavación de datos). Su tipo de enemigo parece ser también 666, sin embargo, el tipo de enemigo que le procede es 100, siendo éste Asriel. Por stats es, por tanto, el personaje más fuerte del juego. Juntando todas las pistas, el jugador puede descubrir que Gaster fue el científico Real antes que Alphys, y que fue el responsable de crear el NÚCLEO. Sin embargo, cayó en su creación (la cual se especula que puede ser tanto el NÚCLEO como la extraña máquina localizada en el taller de Sans o la máquina de determinación de Alphys) y su vida fue truncada, reducida o cortada por completo. Se entiende que el fue borrado de la existencia, pero que su consciencia sigue presente, forzada a comprender que el mundo sigue siendo el mismo sin él. De forma similar a Papyrus y Sans, W. D. Gaster habla en una tipografía diferente a la de los demás personajes, siendo ésta Wingdings, y al igual que Papyrus, habla en mayúsculas, evadiendo los símbolos astrológicos de la tipografía. Descripción W.D. Gaster no tiene una apariencia oficial conocida, pero existen dos potenciales posibilidades y varios cuartos y recursos no usados encontrados en el área de Waterfall que podrían apuntar a la posible apariencia del científico. Habitación 268 y 269 Antes de la actualización 1.001 de Undertale ésta habitación sólo podía ser accedida editando los archivos del juego para que el valor "fun" esté capitalizado y colocado en valor 66, causando la aparición de la habitación 268 room_water_fakehallway, un misterioso pasillo con una puerta color gris, que aparecerá entre la habitación 94 room_water_savepoint1 donde se halla el queso cristalizado y la habitación 95 room_water11 donde está ubicado el telescopio de Sans. En la versión 1.001, se puede encontrar la habitación sin necesidad de alterar el valor "fun". La puerta color gris lleva a la habitación 269 room_mysteryman donde se encuentra un personaje misterioso spr_mysteryman, el cual se cree que es Gaster (Aún que también puede ser River Person). A diferencia de cualquier otro NPC, el personaje no tiene área de colisión (se puede pasar a través de él), y al interactuar con él causará que este reaccione de manera sorpresiva, desapareciendo del lugar mientras se reproduce un efecto de sonido. Una vez que el jugador abandone la habitación 269 y vuelva a la habitación 268, la puerta color gris desaparecerá del pasillo, aunque es posible dejar la habitación y activar su reaparición ya que los valores fun no cambian hasta que se abandone por completo el pasillo. El pasillo se vuelve inaccesible una vez que el jugador lo abandona y los valores vuelven a 0. Cuarto 123 La habitación 123 room_water_prebird es un pasillo eliminado con hierba alta el cual se especula que conectase la habitación 99 room_water_bird donde está ubicada la pequeña ave que se ofrece a llevar al jugador sobre una reducida zona de agua y la habitación 116 room_water_friendlyhub, en donde se halla la división de los 6 caminos de la Cascada. El personaje que aparece en este corredor no puede verse pero, pero se le puede hablar. Menciona que el lugar es un área de caza de insectos, no se sabe si este es el área de caza de insectos de la que habla Toriel al inicio del juego. Un desconocido personaje a la derecha de la hierba alta menciona "there is somebody with a creepy smile behind you" ("hay alguien con una sonrisa inquietante detrás de tí"), aunque éste personaje mencionado desaparece tras el fin de la conversación. Esto podría ser una referencia al hombre misterioso de la Habitación 269, el cual puede catalogarse con "una sonrisa escalofriante", sin embargo es más probable que se trate de otro monstruo, probablemente Flowey, quien evidentemente sigue al jugador a través de todo el juego. Existe la posibilidad de que se trate también de Sans o incluso Chara. Cuarto 272 thumb|269x269px|REDACTED La habitación 272 (room_water_redacted) es un cuarto obscuro dónde se escucha la música "Premonition", y una figura fantasmal en el lugar se hace visible cuando se está cerca de ella. Interactuar con la figura solo dará como resultado la activación de un mensaje que dice "* REDACTED" en la tipografía Wingdings, lo cual implica que podría haber habido una conversación planeada pero fue eliminada. Ésta es la segunda posible forma de W. D. Gaster ya que el diálogo esta escrito en Wingdings, la cual es una forma de escritura exclusiva de su personaje y por el significado que lleva la palabra "redacted" en sí misma y la relación que tiene con la historia del personaje ("Redacted" en inglés literalmente significa "redactar o editar" pero también significa "eliminado, censurado, suprimido, oculto."). Intentar revisar ésta habitación editando los datos guardados sólo mostrará al Annoying Dog. Dejar la habitación llevará al cuarto de Prueba de Sonido, el cual también puede ser accedido teniendo los valores Fun capitalizados y en valor 65. El cuarto de Prueba de Sonido no contiene música encontrada en el Álbum de Undertale pero en su lugar hay cuatro pistas tituladas: "Happy Town" ("Pueblo Felíz"), "Meat Factory" (Fábrica de Carne"), "Trouble Dingle" ("Valle Dificultad"), y "Gaster's Theme" ("Tema de Gaster"). Los primeros tres son cortos pero el cuarto, una vez seleccionado, no puede ser deseleccionado nuevamente. Después de escuchar "Gaster's Theme" por un cierto periodo de tiempo, la habitación cesará de reproducir la música y desplegará un mensaje que dice "Thanks for your feedback!" ("Gracias por tu retroalimentación") en la pantalla, y regresará al jugador a un área en el Bosque de Snowdin El Establo Dentro de los archivos del juego existen series de texto que implica que el establo estaba planeado para ser incluido como parte del juego. Una línea dice "(It's a stable for snails.) (A snable.)" "(Es un establo de caracoles.) (Un caracablo.)" que probablemente pertenezca a un señalamiento para la carrera de caracoles de acuerdo con su posicionamiento y más lineas de texto que lo respaldan. Si la llave fantasma encontrada en el cubo de basura (la cual puede haber sido planeada para usar en la casa de Napstablook), es llevada al establo de caballos, la misma figura fantasmal de la habitación 272 aparecerá y dirá "* x" en Windings. Historia Principal Wrong Number Song En el cuarto 70 (room_tundra_dock), en la parte más al norte de Snowdin, si los valores de "fun" están entre 2 y 39 y no ha sido escuchada antes, el teléfono del personaje recibirá una llamada. Ésta comienza preguntando por alguien cuyo nombre comienza con la letra "G", cuando quien está hablando se da cuenta de que ha marcado el número equivocado y comenzará a cantar la Canción del Número Equivocado. Se presume que ésta llamada era para Gaster, pero podría referirse en su lugar a Gerson, Glyde, Gyftrot o Grillby. Existe un error conocido con la Canción del Número Equivocado donde el avatar de cualquiera a quien se haya llamado en último lugar aparecerá como icono representante de la llamada. "El Hombre que Habla en Manos" Durante los viajes con la Persona del Río, ésta podría decir "Tra la la. Beware of The Man who Speaks in Hands." ("Tra la la. Cuidado con el hombre que habla en manos."). Aunque éste personaje dice muchas frases extrañas, ésta en particular resalta por no estar relacionada con el juego. Algunos especulan qué ésto podría ser una referencia al nombre de Gaster ya que es posible que W. D., parte de su nombre, se refiera a Wing Dings, una tipografía que está hecha de símbolos y es usada en la entrada 17 oculta del Laboratorio Verdadero ("room_gaster"). Ésto es similar a cómo los personajes, Papyrus y Sans, están basados en tipografías también. La tipografía Windings usada contiene símbolos de manos (las cuales son letras capitales de la A a la I) lo cual, suponiendo que Gaster está basado en ésta fuente, podría ser una posible referencia a él mismo y a su manera de hablar en ésa tipografía, aunque no se ha confirmado aún. Existe un archivo de audio en los audios decompilados del juego llamado 'withhands.mp3' (with - con ; hands - manos). Parece ser que es una voz similar a la manera de hablar de Papyrus y Sans. Una frase similar de la Persona del Río es "Beware of the man who came from the other world." ("Cuidado con en hombre que vino de otro mundo.") Considerando la similitud con la línea anterior, podría estar refiriendo a Gaster nuevamente, aunque podría ser una referencia a So Sorry, ya que en una de sus descripciones en batalla establece "This creature is definitely in the wrong time and space!" ''("¡Ésta criatura está definitivamente en el tiempo y espacio incorrecto!"), lo que puede ser atribuido a su torpeza entrometida o a la naturaleza de cómo fue incluido en el juego mismo por medio del Kickstarter. Relaciones Goner Kid (Niño Desahuciado) El Cuarto 91 (room_water7) es la sala que contiene una serie de placas acerca de la trágica historia de los monstruos y una pequeña plataforma que lleva a un corto muelle antes del cuarto donde Undyne arroja su primera lanza al jugador. En el muelle, una versión de color gris del Monster Kid (spr_mkid_goner), con sólo dos púas en la cabeza en lugar de cuatro y un patrón de rayado de la camiseta diferente, aparecerá en esta área si el valor de "fun" es superior a 90. Goner Kid se pregunta qué espantoso sería imaginar un mundo que se ve exactamente igual, excepto que no existen en él y cómo el mundo funciona perfectamente sin él. Si el jugador le lleva un paraguas, se activará un diálogo distinto. Goner Kid entonces se apresura a decir al jugador que "se olvide de él" y desaparece cuando el jugador deja el cuarto. Algunos especulan que en realidad es Gaster hablando a través de Goner Kid para dar su mensaje. "Seguidores" de Gaster Los seguidores de Gaster son NPCs grises encontrados cerca de los elevadores en Hotland. '''El Cuarto 169' (room_fire_elevator_l3) es el cuarto donde el jugador deja el elevador hacia la parte izquierda en el tercer piso de Hotland. Si el valor de "fun" está en 62, Gaster Follower 1 (spr_g_follower_1) aparecerá. Éste seguidor es una versión gris y sin emociones del NPC que normalmente se encuentra en el MTT Resort lamiendo un ficus y en el que se encuentra en la sala no usada Cuarto 304 (room_water_mushroom). Hablan de cómo la vida de Gaster fue acortada después de que cayó en una de sus creaciones. Entonces se pregunta si Alphys terminará de la misma manera que Gaster. El NPC desaparece una vez que el jugador deja el cuarto. Cuarto 156 (room_fire_elevator_r1) es el cuarto donde el jugador encuentra el primer elevador a Hotland. Si el valor "fun" está en 61, Gaster Follower 2 (spr_g_follower_2) aparecerá. Éste seguidor es una versión de color gris del Tipo del Donut que puede ser encontrado normalmente en el tercer piso de Hotland frente a la Venta de Panes de las Arañas, ahora con una especie de cabeza parlante en el lugar del pan. Éste seguidor sólo puede hablar en rimas a través de la cabeza en sus manos. Comenta cómo el antiguo Científico Real, el Doctor W. D. Gaster, se desvaneció de repente sin dejar ningún rastro y fue separado (o desmenuzado, deshecho) a través del tiempo y el espacio. El NPC desaparece inmediatamente después de mencionar que está sosteniendo una parte de él. Cuarto 168 (room_fire_elevator_l2) es la sala donde el jugador se encuentra el elevador hacia la parte izquierda del segundo piso en Hotland. Si el valor de "fun" está colocado en 63, el Gaster Follower 3 (spr_g_follower_3) aparecerá. Éste NPC es una cabeza parlante que sale del suelo y no puede ser encontrado en ningún otro lugar en el juego, ni tiene ninguna equivalencia de personaje a diferencia de los otros. Hablará de cómo la vida de Gaster fué truncada después de que un experimento saliera mal. Entonces se detendrá y comentará que no se debería hablar acerca de alguien que está escuchando. El NPC desaparece una vez que el jugador abandona el cuarto. Sans Se presume que Sans tiene una profunda conexión con W. D. Gaster debido a su taller escondido en el sótano detrás su casa, y por las armas que usa en la Ruta Genocida. Para acceder a su taller, uno debe estar al final de una Ruta Neutral/Pacifista y SALVAR al final del pasillo donde Sans explica los Execution Points (Puntos de Ejecución) y Level of Violence (Nivel de Violencia). El jugador debe hablar con Sans repetidamente y recargar su salvado. Él reconocerá la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo del jugador, y le concederá la llave a su cuarto. El cuarto de Sans, tras de la escena con Papyrus al entrar en él, contiene una Llave Plateada que abre una puerta en la parte trasera de la casa de Papyrus y Sans donde se encuentra su taller secreto. Cuarto 80 (room_tundra_sansbasement) es un taller que contiene una mesa con cuatro cajones y una extraña máquina cubierta con una cortina. Uno de los cajones contiene una medalla o insignia y el otro contiene un álbum de fotos con muchas persona que el protagonista no reconoce. Después del parche 1.001 del 20 de Enero de 2016 , y si se ha hablado antes con la Clampgirl que aparece en la Cascada si el valor "fun" se encuentra en un rango determinado, interactuar con el cajón causará que una tarjeta se deslice "a la vista" del jugador; ésta tarjeta contiene un dibujo pobremente hecho de 3 personas, y con la frase "don't forget" ("no olvides") escrita en un lado. Los otros dos cajones causarán que el jugador lea los planos en la parte de arriba de la mesa, los cuales se dice que está escritos en símbolos o escritura "a mano" que potencialmente podría conectarlos con W. D. Gaster. La máquina descompuesta, de acuerdo con Toby Fox, no puede ser reparada. Lo cual significa que si ésta fue la creacción de Gaster en la cual cayó, entonces Gaster está destinado a permanecer borrado. Adicionalmente, Sans usa un arma de ráfaga ("blaster" en inglés) durante su pelea en la Ruta Genocida llamada "gasterblaster" (Traducción aproximada "arrazadoragaster" o "ráfagagaster") indicando que son un dispositivo hecho por Gaster. Una interpretación alternativa podría ser que son armas especialmente hechas para ser usadas contra Gaster. Frases Editar el número de cuarto en el save0 ("guardado0") y el archivo .ini a Room 264 ("Cuarto 264") (room_gaster) traerá un mensaje que lee lo siguiente: :Una vez que éste mensaje termina, la pantalla se tornará negra por una fracción de tiempo y el juego se dejará de funcionar. Se cree que ésta frase sea la entrada diecisiete del Laboratorio Verdadero que no puede ser accedida. Los "dos" que mencionase especula que sean Sans y Papyrus, Toriel y Asgore, o Sans y Alphys (ya que éstos últimos son los únicos personajes con una base científica). La tipografía usada, Wingdings,contiene símbolos de manos lo cual puede ser un guiño a "El Hombre que habla en manos" que es mencionado por la Persona del Río. El audio que se escucha durante la entrada lleva por título "mus_smile"en los archivos del juego. Éste archivo puede ser acelerado significativamente para revelar la carcajada de Muffet,revertida, y repetida. Sin embargo, no es probable que Muffet tenga alguna conexión con Gaster, ya que Toby Fox generalmente re-usa ésta risa frecuentemente durante el juego con otra clase de enemigos. Curiosidades * Intentar nombrar al humano caído "Gaster" causará que el juego regrese a la escena de introducción. Sin embargo, es posible nombrarle "Gaster" alterando el archivo de "salvado", pero con ello no se consigue ningún tipo de evento "especial". * Se presume que W. D. Gaster sea una combinación entre las palabras "Wingdings" y "Aster". De manera curiosa, mientras Aster es una tipografía, es también un sufijo usado en la botánica refiriéndose a "denotar similitud incompleta" entre dos plantas similares. ** "Aster" (nombre completo: Asteraceae) es también una familia de flores que incluye margaritas, girasoles y ranúnculos, tipos de flores parecidas a Flowey (No se confundan, el no es el creador de Flowey). ** "Gast" en Sueco (plural: gastar) es un término que refiere a un tipo de fantasma (Gracias a esto, podríamos decir que es un espíritu o fantasma. Posiblemente). * Gaster comparte unas ciertas similitudes visuales con Uboa de Yume Nikki. Éstas características también son compartidas por Dr. Andonuts del Hack de Halloween de Earthbound de Toby. * Gaster también tiene cierto parecido al personaje Whiteface del juego de horror "imscared." * Alphys escribió una entrada 17, no presente en el juego por medios normales, que menciona la inhabilidad de los monstruos de soportar determinación y habla de ellos derritiéndose, fusionándose y quebrándose (Por esto, podemos pensar que W.D. Gaster, se "inyectó" o "inyectaron" determinación). La entrada es muy similar al diálogo de Alphys en el Laboratorio Verdadero antes de que el jugador salga por el ascensor. * En el Laboratorio Verdadero, si el jugador no activa la ventilación y entra al área donde se encuentra la madre de Snowdrake, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que el jugador, mientras interactúa con las cosas en el cuarto nublado, pueda encontrar y describir una figura oscurecida por la neblina con la forma de un hombre. ** Es probable que sea Gaster, sin embargo también es posible que sea la Amalgama delgada que se encuentra en el área de camas si el jugador decide dormir en una de ellas, y posteriormente en la bañera. * En el Kickstarter del juego, Toby puso en la meta de dinero que si el juego llegaba a los $12.500 USD. habría un Boss Secreto, probablemente, en el beta del juego este iba a ser Gaster, pero probablemente este fue cambiado por Sans en la Ruta Genocida del juego. * Hasta la versión 1.001, era imposible poder encontrar a éste personaje a menos que se alterara el data del juego, cambiando la palabra "fun" por "Fun". Ahora es posible encontrarlo al azar (al igual que sus seguidores) y poder acceder al cuarto donde se encuentra en la Cascada. * Si tratas de entrar a la habitación de Waterfall donde se puede encontrar al posible W.D. Gaster mediante editar los archivos de juego, y luego tratas de entrar por el pasillo (obviamente, editando el valor fun), la puerta no estará, haciéndose imposible encontrarse con el. Pero, si se insiste en editar el valor fun reiniciando el juego cada vez, la puerta puede aparecer. Solo hay un 10% de probabilidad de que esto ocurra. * No sucederá nada si llamamos a alguien en su habitación. * Su aspecto tiene parecido a Mr. Freeman, un personaje de unos vídeos, el cual, rompe la cuarta pared muchas veces. * Varias teorías afirman que Gaster podría ser el padre de Sans y Papyrus por el hecho de que el pixel de este parece en su mayoría un esqueleto y por las interacciones indirectas de Sans con la ciencia. Otras, que es el mayor de los hermanos. Referencias y Glosario en:W. D. Gaster ja:W. D. Gaster pl:W. D. Gaster de:W. D. Gaster ru:В.Д._Гастер Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Spoiler Categoría:Waterfall Categoría:Miembros de la realeza Categoría:Monstruos